


Seven Million in Los Angeles

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Pre-White House (West Wing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-20
Updated: 2005-03-20
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: In California, CJ believes that Danny has betrayed her trust. Later, she takes an impromptu swim.





	Seven Million in Los Angeles

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Seven Million in Los Angeles**

**by: Kansas J. Miller**

**Pairing(s):** CJ/Danny  
**Category(s):** Pre-WH  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** In California, CJ believes that Danny has betrayed her trust. Later, she takes an impromptu swim.  


~*~  
  
        The Los Angeles morning was hot and muggy, and as the staff filtered off of their small chartered plane, the heat became overwhelming. Everyone seemed to be cranky, tired or worse, and their six a.m. departure from the East Coast had not helped matters at all.  
  
        CJ was already frustrated by the general mood of the campaign staff, and as Toby began to grumble, she couldn't help but snap at him. "Stop whining, Toby! It's not going to change the weather."  
  
        Josh hoisted his bag over his shoulder after letting Donna go ahead of him. "We couldn't have stayed in New York another day?"  
  
        Leo jostled past his slow-moving staff, his tone sharp. "No, and I don't want to hear another word. The Governor is going out of his head right now, and we have to get him through three events before Larry Posner's fundraiser tonight."  
  
        Sam was the only one who seemed to be well-rested and content. He smiled brightly as he stepped into the California morning; the sun was warm and familiar, and the L.A. native couldn't help but feeling good. "Ah, home sweet home!"  
  
        "I guess I'll always be an Ohio girl at heart," CJ snorted. She, too, had lived in California for many years, but clearly she had come away with a different interpretation  
  
        As they crossed the tarmac, the press began filtering off of their own chartered plane. Carol and a few of the campaign aides began directing them to the press bus, and before Leo could walk over to join the Governor, he tapped CJ on the shoulder.  
  
        "I need to see you as soon as we get to the hotel."  
  
        CJ was caught off-guard by Leo's stern tone. She knew everyone was irritable and sleep-deprived, but he actually looked angry. "Is something wrong?"  
  
        Leo's eyes widened just slightly as he cocked his head. "I guess you'll find out at the hotel."  
  
        With that, Leo disappeared to join the Governor, and CJ felt her heart skip. "Did I do something?" she nervously asked everyone in ear shot.  
  
        Donna shrugged and Josh shook his head. "Ah, I doubt it. I think Leo's just frustrated with the Governor."  
  
        Toby sped up, and with him, the rest of the group began to walk faster. "I think we're all frustrated with the Governor. He was happy as a clam until we started adding to our win column."  
  
"We took Wisconsin in a slam dunk. This week and next are gonna sew up the nomination for us. That's big. Maybe he's not ready," Sam suggested.  
  
        "Good, God," CJ muttered. "You don't run for President unless you're ready."  
  
        With that, they reached the motorcade of vans and cars waiting to whisk the campaign into downtown Los Angeles. The group split and began tossing their belongings and their bodies into the cars. They had a long, hot day ahead, and as the motorcade began to roll out of the airport, CJ hoped that she could handle whatever Leo was about to spring on her.  
  
~*~  
  
        CJ knocked on Leo's suite door before stepping inside. "You needed to see me?"  
  
        Without preamble, Leo stood up and made a big show of picking up a printout from his desk. His tone was elementary, his voice annoyed as he stepped a bit closer to CJ. "This is an e-mail from Libby Caulder. She's an old friend of mine from when I was at Labor, and she works for the Washington Post now. She and I have been in close contact while I've been running this campaign, and sometimes she gives me a heads up. She wrote to me today to let me know about a story by Danny Concannon that will be running in tomorrow's edition. There are two anonymous quotes being attributed to 'high-level campaign aides'. Hoynes would be on our ticket quote, "over the Governor's dead body". The counter quote is that "Hoynes would be able to pull in the Southern votes that we can't get."  
  
        CJ raised her brow as she took the print-out from Leo. "Are you asking me if one of us went to the Post?"  
  
        Leo cocked his head. He was angry. "I'm saying that I know how these things can happen! I don't care if you guys are friendly with the press, but there has to be a line you draw! I don't think I need to tell you how damaging this story looks! The first quote sounds arrogant, and the second makes it seems like senior aides don't all agree! Not to mention that we did *not* need to get dragged into a public discussion about our ticket before the convention!"  
  
"Leo! There is no way - NO WAY - that any of those quotes were fed directly to the press. I am going to personally vouch for every single member of this senior staff. Toby didn't talk - Sam didn't talk - Josh didn't talk - and I sure as hell didn't talk to Danny Concannon about John Hoynes."  
  
        Leo's eyes were dark, smoldering balls of coal as he eyed the tall campaign spokesperson. "Well, unless he's pulling things from the clear blue sky, I am gonna go out on a limb and guess that he got these quotes from *someone*, CJ!"  
  
        CJ stood opposite Leo in the large hotel suite, her fists clenched. She took a deep breath, her stomach heavy with nerves. The quotes sounded vaguely familiar, and CJ was wracking her brain for when and where they might have been said within Danny's earshot. "Anyone who was in the discussion about Hoynes and the Vice Presidency knows better than to go on the record with Danny or any other reporter about it!"  
  
        Leo stared CJ down. "Your job is to control leaks. You need to let this staff know that they don't talk policy, they don't talk strategy, and they sure as hell don't give away personal opinion in the company of reporters - I don't care if they think they're off the record!"  
  
        CJ knew it was time to stop arguing with Leo. She nodded and glanced down at the print out, really taking her time to read through it. As the words registered, something in CJ's head clicked. "I think I know how this happened....Oh my God..."  
  
The first quote sounded vaguely like Sam, but she very clearly remembered when Toby had mentioned the Southern votes. Shoving the print-out back at her boss, she scrambled for the door. "It might be too late to stop the story from running, but believe me, I'm gonna give Danny a run for his money."  
  
~*~  
  
        CJ wanted to barge in on the gathered reporters; she wanted to break up the group and drag Danny into the middle of the street where he might reasonably be run over by a very large and very heavy vehicle. She wanted to twist his neck and then twist it again; her blood was boiling as over and over again she worked out how he'd gotten his quotes.  
  
        The Governor was working the rope line with no end in sight - when he was done with all of the people gathered to see him, CJ knew he would take questions from the press. The final event of the day - a healthcare speech delivered to the Los Angeles County Nurses Association - had just ended, and they were headed back to the hotel to get ready before the evening's fundraiser. CJ had been waiting all day for the opportunity to confront Danny, and she knew that if she didn't corner him soon, she was going to blow.  
  
        As the Governor continued to shake hands and sign autographs, CJ finally gave in to her anger and strode over to where Danny was covering the event. His eyes glimmered at her when he saw her, but Danny's smile fell when he caught sight of CJ's angry expression.  
  
        Taking his elbow, she dragged him away from the crowd and towards the lobby of the nearby conference center. "Get inside. Now."  
  
        Danny was confused; just the night before in New York, CJ had seemed perfectly happy with him. "What's going on?"  
  
        As they walked into the now-vacant lobby of the center, the noise from the crowd outside vanished. CJ shut the door behind them and spun around to glare at the man she'd been getting closer and closer to over the past three weeks. "I *cannot* believe you would take advantage of me."  
  
        Danny's eyes widened. "What!? What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
        CJ simultaneously smirked and snorted. "Don't play dumb with me, Danny. You quoted Sam and Toby! In Wisconsin, when I had to hide you in the bathroom, you listened to our conversation about Hoynes! You pulled the quotes!"  
  
        Danny's jaw fell. "No, I absolutely did not! CJ, I heard nothing when I was in that bathroom! In fact, if you'd been in there to see, I had both of my hands over my ears so I wouldn't even *feel* like I was eavesdropping."  
  
        CJ's jaw dropped in disgust; she didn't for a minute buy his denial. "This is sick, Danny! You betrayed my trust, both professionally and personally! You weren't even supposed to be in that room, and if Sam or Toby had known you were there, they never would have said those things!"  
  
        Danny was growing frustrated; she just wasn't getting him. "CJ, listen to me! I promise you I didn't get the quotes from hiding in your bathroom!"  
  
        CJ snorted, her temper rising "Well, then where the hell did you get them from, Danny!? Sam and Toby said exactly those words right there in that room!"  
  
        Danny stepped closer to her, glanced around, and dropped his tone. "Well, they also said the same things outside in the hallway - I'm not going to reveal my source to you, but later that night, I got a tip from a guy who'd overheard them talking about Hoynes outside in the hall. I swear I wasn't listening to you guys while I was in the bathroom - and even if I had overheard anything, I'd never take quotes from it!"  
  
        CJ felt like she was going to explode; she clenched her fists and tried to keep her hold on reality. "But you'll take quotes from *the guy* in the hallway!? I don't know *why* I'm having a hard time believing this, Danny! You know, you're a hell of a reporter. I knew who you were long before we ever met, but if this is how you get your news...."  
  
        "CJ!" Danny's voice was an explosion. "I'm telling you the truth!"  
  
        CJ dropped her tone to dangerous levels as their eyes burned into one another "I thought you had integrity, that's all. I thought you were better than this."  
  
        Before Danny could respond, CJ had turned on her heels and thrashed through the conference center door, leaving the reporter all alone in the lobby.  
  
~*~  
  
        Abbey Bartlet frowned as CJ finished her story. They were alone in the Governor's suite, both women dressed to the nines for the rapidly approaching Hollywood fundraiser.  
  
        "CJ, I don't know what to tell you. I think Danny could be telling you the truth," Abbey said, carefully studying the taller woman's face. "You should talk to Toby and Sam."  
  
        CJ sighed heavily, sadly, as she adjusted her strapless, royal blue Donna Karan gown. Glancing at Abbey, CJ felt like she was going to cry. She believed that Danny had done something wrong; what's more, CJ couldn't believe she had let her heart get in the way of her head. She had gotten hurt, and it all could have been avoided. "I don't need to check the quotes \- I was right there. I guess Danny's career is more important to him than whatever we had going on."  
  
        Abbey looked stunning in her black satin Oscar de la Renta. She shook her coifed head. "Maybe he took advantage of the situation, maybe he didn't. I'm willing to bet that he's not lying when he said he had a source."  
  
        "It just seems so unlikely that Sam and Toby spoke so candidly outside of the room - especially when they'd already said the same things to me and Josh inside," CJ took a deep breath, fighting the lump in her throat as she avoided Abbey's eyes. "I really thought Danny cared about me."  
  
        Abbey's voice was firm. "I've seen the way he looks at you, CJ. Trust me - he does care."  
  
"You know, I knew this would happen, Abbey, but I didn't think it would happen so fast or so hard." CJ sighed, hating the way Danny had been so easily able to hurt her. Their short, pre-amble to a relationship had affected her more than she liked to admit.  
  
        Abbey touched the younger woman's hand. "Claudia, you need to confirm this with Toby and Sam before you continue to jump to conclusions. You could be giving up on Danny too soon."  
  
        CJ's head jerked up at Abbey's soft use of her first name. With a deep breath and forced smile, CJ forced a shift in the conversation. "Abbey, you're the only one who knows about this, so can we just keep it-"  
  
        Abbey nodded seriously. "My lips are sealed. Promise me you'll talk with Sam and Toby?"  
  
        CJ sighed "Yeah. I guess I should."  
  
        At that moment, the door cracked open to reveal Carol. "Mrs. Bartlet? CJ? The limousines are ready and the Governor and the staff are waiting."  
  
        CJ cocked her head at the shorter woman. "Let's go."  
  
        Abbey gathered her wrap and eyed the press secretary. "Try to have some fun tonight, CJ."  
  
        "Thank you, Mrs. Bartlet," CJ nodded firmly as she followed the Governor's wife out into the hall. She would have a few drinks and party it up at the fundraiser; the hurt and the torment she was feeling from Danny's betrayal would melt away, and in the morning, the redhead would be no more than just another reporter on the road with Bartlet for America.  
  
~*~  
  
        "Where's the Governor?" CJ sipped on yet another glass of champagne and sidled up to Toby as he stood grouchily by the pool. He looked uncomfortable in his tux as he stood quietly nursing a Jack Daniels.  
  
        "Last time I saw him, he was chewing out Sam for the latest draft of the Illinois speech," Toby grunted. "He hates 'the opponent'. He wants to call Hoynes by name."  
  
        "We're not there yet, silly!" CJ giggled, feeling more than buzzed from the alcohol. She'd lost count of her drinks after the sixth. "Illinois is like, two weeks away."  
  
        Toby nodded and looked out into the part, a moment of silence passing between them. When he noticed CJ still standing beside him, he turned back to her. "Did you want something?  
  
        CJ hummed as she sipped more champagne. She was enjoying her growing dizziness. "I think I was supposed to talk to you about something, but I really can't remember."  
  
        Josh appeared from behind the two and broke into the conversation. "Leo said Larry Posner wants ten minutes with the Governor."  
  
        "Well, then, let's give the man what he wants," CJ purred, her words slightly drawn out. "What did he help us raise tonight, eighty-six thousand million dollars?"  
  
        Josh slanted his eyes at CJ and quickly took away her glass. "It was actually right around seven million, and stop drinking. Now."  
  
        CJ sighed breathily as she crossed her arms over her brilliant blue gown. She sharply tilted her head towards Josh, her curly hair falling into her hazy eyes. "Oh, but Josh, I need to keep drinking! The last twelve hours have been completely unprecedented, defying even the worst predictions and trouncing my prior record for the worst day ever. Don't even try to tell me otherwise - alcohol is my last and only tie to sanity."  
  
        "She's always been a wordy drunk," Toby slyly explained to Josh. Turning to CJ, the bearded man eyed his longtime friend with a mixture of amusement and concern. "What happened?"  
  
        CJ hiccupped as she stole back her glass and quickly downed the rest of the champagne. "Wait until you see the Post tomorrow morning. You'll never in a million years figure out how the quotes got there, but wham! There they are! Like a fat man in a Speedo!"  
  
        Josh grinned; it wasn't often that CJ consumed enough alcohol to get her truly tipsy. "That was a visual, CJ, that I really didn't need."  
  
        CJ murmured something inaudible and suddenly, randomly slipped away from Josh and Toby. They watched her head towards Donna and Sam, and with shrugs for one another, the two men went back to the party.  
  
~*~  
  
        Josh tapped Sam on the shoulder, interrupting what appeared to be an intimate conversation that he was having with an insanely attractive blonde. With an indulgent grin, Josh eyed the young lady. "I'm sorry to interrupt. Sam?"  
  
        Sam reluctantly tore himself away from the blonde and moved in Josh's direction. "Was that really necessary? That's Sheila. She's an *actress*."  
  
        Josh narrowed his brow and lowered his voice. "What do I care? Listen, do you know what CJ was talking about before?"  
  
        Sam shook his head, eyes wandering back over to Sheila, who was smiling invitingly. "No."  
  
        Josh snapped his fingers in Sam's face, bringing the dark-haired man's attention back. "Well, she was a little drunk, but she mentioned that there were some quotes set to appear in tomorrow's Post."  
  
        "What's the piece about?" Sam asked, tapping his chin.  
  
        "I don't know," Josh shook his head.  
  
        "Who wrote it?"  
  
        Josh shrugged. "I don't know that either"  
  
        "Who's quoted?" Sam tried again.  
  
        "Don't know," Josh repeated.  
  
        "And CJ didn't say if they were good quotes or bad quotes?"  
  
        "Not specifically," Josh admitted sheepishly.  
  
        "Wow. You're fully briefed," Sam smirked. He cocked his head towards where he'd been standing. "I'm gonna be talking to Sheila."  
  
        "Knock yourself out," Josh chuckled, his eyes shifting along the terrace until they landed suddenly on the pool. "Whoa, Sam!"  
  
        Sam stopped mid-way in between Josh and the blonde. Stepping back to where Josh stood, Sam followed his friend's eyes. "Is that CJ?"  
  
        "None other," Josh's tone rose, humor in his voice. Almost all of the party guests gathered outside near the pool were watching the scene unfold, catcalls, whistles, and light applause washing through the crowd.  
  
        Sam's jaw dropped in amusement. "Is she doing The Jackal!?"  
  
        "On the diving board!" Josh confirmed, both men in humored disbelief at their campaign spokeswoman's behavior. CJ's favorite piece of acid jazz had somehow found it's way onto the outdoor speaker system, and the six- foot beauty had launched a rare performance of the sexy song. As she lip- synched the words, her arms slithered about as her hips swayed, her hair in her eyes and her lips moving enticingly - all the men in the room, and more than a few of the women, were riveted.  
  
        The two men watched with mouths wide open as Roberto Benigni emerged from the crowd. Slowly but animatedly, he sneaked up behind CJ, who was completely unaware of his presence. The famously eccentric Italian actor crept along the diving board and reached his target, a loud splash immediately following. A ripple of laughter rushed through the gathered group of Bartlet supporters, and as CJ bobbed to the surface of the water, hearty cheering and applause followed.  
  
        Toby rushed onto terrace, having heard the ruckus outside. He screeched to a stop in front of Sam and Josh. "What happened!? I was inside \- Oh my God, why is CJ in the pool?"  
  
        Sam grinned, his eyes still trained on CJ as she was helped out of the water by the same culprit who had pushed her in. "Roberto Benigni just pushed CJ into the pool."  
  
        Toby pulled at his bowtie and shook his head. "He's Italian. He can't vote in our elections! Why is he here?"  
  
        Josh chuckled as CJ slipped back down into the water, in her slightly drunken state, having lost her balance on the ladder. "He may not be American, but his dollars are. And he's providing some of the best entertainment we've had in a while."  
  
        Toby rolled his eyes as CJ finally made it to dry land, her Donna Karan gown dripping, her hair curly and tight as she took a wobbly bow. The applause was still coming from the crowd, Sam was still grinning, and Josh found himself in a full-blown belly laugh. Tonight, CJ was in a very unique mood, that much was for sure, and everyone at the party certainly appreciated whatever had put her there. As CJ slipped out of her sandals, which had somehow clung to her feet during her pool plunge, she looked around at everyone's amused and entertained faces, wishing she felt as silly and as happy as she looked. 


End file.
